Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-8n - 10}{3n} \div \dfrac{1}{9}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{-8n - 10}{3n} \times \dfrac{9}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(-8n - 10) \times 9} {(3n) \times 1}$ $t = \dfrac{-72n - 90}{3n}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{-24n - 30}{n}$